Her Escape, His Tears, Their Love
by Broken Alice
Summary: Alice's POV: Jasper...I will always love you. I didn't leave on purpose. AliceXJasper
1. Chapter 1

**Ok Here is a two shot twilight story of mine...**

**It's in Alice's POV.**

**I absolutely adore the Twilight series. I'm Alice Cullen So I wanted to make a story for her**

**and Jasper.**

* * *

I ran and ran. I may be a vampire but it gets tiresome. I was kidnapped by the Volturi and I've been a hostage for five months. No one knows where I'm at. I miss them. Bella, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper.

Ah, Jasper...My boyfriend of six months. We started going out a month before I was kidnapped. I know he's searching for me but my hopes are too high. I don't even know where I'm at.

Five damn months. My hair grew out. Yuck. I hate my hair long. Short is better. Well I better find something to cut it with later but first I need to find a fast car. Hmmmm...I want a Porsche.

I miss my Porsche that Edward bought me. Birthday gift. It's yellow. Very fast.

Anyways back to my situation. I noticed I just reached the outside of the place where I was held captive. Hey guess what I'm back in Italy. This makes my life much easier. I can actually get away from here.

I started to look around for a fast car to take me to the ocean. What can I say if I can swim across water I can make it. I found a black Porsche with the windows open and the keys were in there. Yay!

"What an idiot this person was to leave their car there and open none the less. " I thought as I cruised through the streets to get to a beach. Then I had a vision...

Jasper laid there in front of me covered in his blood. I couldn't tell if he was dead or alive.

I gasped and quickly kept my eyes on the road.

'Jasper' kept running through my mind as I drove. I broke out of my thoughts when I saw the shoreline. I quickly got out of the car and left it under some trees. Then I ran to the water and jumped in.

* * *

'Jasper' went through my mind and I swam faster. Hey, I wouldn't get lost. Built in GPS system in my head.

After about ten hours of swimming I saw the shore of the U.S. I'm home. Now all I gotta do is get to Forks. Great.

Maybe I could sneak onto a plane. But where am I anyways. I looked for a sign and it said New York. Phew. Good thing it's foggy today.

I ran to JFK airport and looked at the screen to see what flight was going to Forks. Hm... The two o'clock flight is the one. Gate 12B. Ok I have too get there quick and inside. I'll hide in the baggage carrier. (?)

I hid in the between some bags and started to search of them for better clothes. I found a red corset with black trimmings a pair of Tripp pants and black sneakers. Maybe belonged to some goth or emo kid. Oh well It will do. Now for some scissors. I found some safety scissors in a little girls bag. It won't work well but I need to cut my hair before I rip it off so snip went the scissors. Fifteen minutes later I looked like myself again and guess what?! Ten minutes till Forks. Woot!

* * *

We landed and the minute that compartment opened I ran. I ran and ran till I saw the mansion. Oh how I missed this place.

I walked up to the door searching my surroundings. I saw the trees, the lights, everything that I haven't saw in a while. Oh my...nothing has changed.

At the door I knocked and waited for an answer. About a minute later it started to open. At the door was Bella.

"Oh My God...Alice" She yelled and hugged me.

"It's nice to see you too Bella." and that's when we started to cry.

Bella looks gorgeous. After she had married Edward, he had bit her at the honeymoon. Her hair grew longer but still looked the same. She wasn't clumsy anymore and now she had our amber eyes. Her powers were controlling things with her mind. I remember the day she tripped Emmett for making fun of her.

"Bella...Where is everyone?" I asked as she led me to the living room.

"Oh, they are in the werewolf territory to ask for help searching for you. But now that your here lets go get them."

"Ok. And how is Jasper?"

"A wreck...He hasn't been the same since you went missing. Why did you leave?"

"I didn't leave Bella. I was kidnapped." I said as we walked to my baby. "BABY I MISSED YOU!" I yelled to the yellow Porsche as if it was real. Bella was behind me laughing her ass off as I embraced the hood of the car.

"What?! I MISSED HIM!!"

"Ok. Ok. Alice let's go get the boys."

"Wait where's Rosalie and Esme."

"Oh, they're at the mall getting clothes for Jasper. He ripped all of his clothes yesterday."

'Idiot.' I thought to myself.

We jumped into the car. And I must say I love the feeling of being in my car again. We drove to Jacob's house and parked right in front. I had to say I kinda missed La Push.

* * *

We saw a couple of cars in the front. Bella walked up to the door and rang the bell. Jacob came out and hugged her then looked at me.

"Alice?!" He yelled surprised and hugged me. Me and Him became good friends even though we're different.

"What happened Alice?! You just disappeared!!" he asked.

"I'll explain when I'm inside. Now where are the boys?"

"They're in the kitchen."

I ran to the destination. At the table I saw the gaping faces of Edward, Emmet, Quil, Ember, Carlisle, and my Jasper.

"ALICE!" They all yelled. Ouch. I think I lost my vampire hearing.

First one to get to me was Edward he embraced me in a tight hug.

"Where have you been little sister?" He whispered into my ear.

'I'll tell everyone later' I said in my mind and he nodded.

Next was Emmett. He picked me up and twirled me around and around at hyper speed. If I wasn't a vampire I think I would have hurled. Ew.

Next was Carlisle. The calm one out of them. He gave me a warming hug. He really is a great father.

I looked at Jasper. I was gonna hug him but he looked away. Tears formed at my eyes and I ran to the bathroom but Edward was standing in front of the door. He grabbed me and took me inside. I saw Bella was there too.

She took me in her arms as the tears fell down. I let them out more and more. I have never cried this much in my life. I thought he would be happy to see me. I mean does he want me to be the damsel in distress and he be the knight in shining armor every time. The tears started to slow themselves as I thought of this.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Bella let me go and I sat on top of the toilet seat. Edward had left and came back with Jasper. I looked at him read the guilt in his eyes. He looked away and sat on the edge of the bathtub. Edward and Bella left locking the door behind them.

We sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Not meeting each other's gaze. It was to hard.

I started to feel calmer at the time. I knew Jasper was controlling my emotions but I couldn't help but stay mad at him. He didn't even let me explain anything to him.

* * *

**Hey I know it sucks...But review plse I promise the next chapter would be better.**

**Ja'ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well Everyone...Here is the end of my two-shot.**

**Has anyon read Breaking Dawn! I adored it!**

**I got it august second and finished august third.**

**I couldn't resist it was to good.**

**Well enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

**Recap:**

**I started to feel calmer at the time. I knew Jasper was controlling my emotions but I couldn't help but stay mad at him. He didn't even let me explain anything to him.**

* * *

I can't believe he was doing this. He knows I'm pissed off but his stupid power makes me feel calm.

Stupid Emotions. Stupid Jasper. Stupid Powers.

He kept looking at me, searching for anything. A reason for my disappearance and I sighed. He looked away but instantly looked back at me.

"A-Alice...Why'd you leave?" he asked me.

"I stared at him yet again. Rolled my eyes, then looked away. I smirked, thinking of what he's saying in his mind 'Damn Alice and her damn stubbornness.'

"Alice...Why did you leave?" he asked again except more how can I put this...angrier.

"Jas...I-I was kidnapped. I didn't leave on purpose. Why didn't you let me explain downstairs? Huh?"

He stayed quiet and still looked at me with a shocked face. Then his face took the shape of anger.

"Who. Took. You?" his voice was hostile. I shivered. He saw this and calmed down. Just a bit.

"The...Volturi did."

Jaspers body stiffened and then his head traveled from the floor to my face. His golden eyes locked onto mine and we stared at each other for what felt like eternity. He then lunged forward and pulled me into him. Our bodies melting together.

He held onto me tightly.

"I'm s-sorry Ali...I'm sorry."

"NO JASPER!"

He let go of me and fell backwards with a shocked expression on his face.

"You didn't even give me a chance to explain. You ignored me and assumed that I ran away...Do you actually think I would leave you and this family! I can't believe you! I thought you were better than that!" I yelled each word slapping him in the face.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him. Our lips smashing together. We moved in sync. Like we were made for each other. Even though we dated he never kissed me like he's doing now. This one was full of passion. I wrapped my arms around Jasper's neck and ran my hands through his hair. Jasper's arms tightened around my waist.

We stayed in each others arms, kissing for five minutes until pulling apart knowing fully well that Edward knew what was going. Seriously it sucks having him know everything about us. Remind me to annoy him more than I already do.

Our foreheads touched and we kept on looking at each other.

"Alice Cullen. Don't you ever think about scaring me like that again." he said in a whisper.

"Jasper Hale. If you ever dare accuse me of something wrong again , I will wring that pretty neck of yours and feed you to the werewolves."

He chuckled, pulling me into him, kissed my hair and whispered "I promise. I love you my frightening little monster."

" I love you too my overprotective fool."

* * *

**Five months later:**

"BELLA!!"

"What Alice?" said girl asked.

"I can't do this!!" I yelled and ran into her arms while Rosalie and Esme watched.

Bella patted my head and sent soothing words to calm me down. Well today is me and Jasper's wedding and I'm a bit on the nervous side.

Edward walked in. He saw me in Bella's arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Um...Girls can I have a word with Alice?" Edward said to them.

All the girls left me in the care of my dear brother. Traitors.

Oh well, I needed comfort so I threw myself into Edward's arms and he chuckled.

"What's so funny Eddy?" Edward twitched at the nickname.

"Nothing monster. It's just I never thought I'd see the day that THE Alice Cullen was afraid to get married. C'mon you need to be brave and marry the man already you already have him wrapped around your little finger."

Both me and Edward laughed at this and then I was calm.

"Thank you Edward!" I said in my bubbly voice and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"No problem monster!"

I stuck my toungue out at him.

He left the room smirking and the girls came back in. They put me in my wedding dress which was a crimson color and my bouquet of Roses and Lilies. I didn't want a traditional wedding so I decided on a crimson red look with white.

Carlisle came in after the girls took their places. The music began for them. Renesme, Bella and Edward's daughter, was the flower girl dancing around, Bella was my maid of honor and so on.

Suddenly the music started for me to enter.

"Are you ready Alice?"

"Ready than I'll ever be!"

He took my arm and then we started our journey to the altar. I looked at my soon to be husband at the altar and DAMN did he look fine. Can't wait for the honeymoon. By his side stood Edward, Emmett, and Jacob. Ironic how no one ever liked Jacob yet he became a good friend to us all.

I looked around the church and saw Charlie, Renee, Phil, Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Tanya, and a couple people from our old school. **(those other vampires are mentioned in Breaking Dawn)**

After that long walk we finally made it to the altar. Carlisle handed me to jasper with slipping a peck on my cheek. The father I will always have. And for that I love him dearly.

**Time skip: I do's (im lazy)**

"Do you Jasper Hale, Take Alice Cullen to be your wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for as long as you both shall live."

"I do" and he sent me a toothy grin.

"And do you Alice Cullen, take Jasper Hale to be your husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for as long as you both shall live.

"I do" I sent him my famous 'I love you' smile.

" By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Jasper grabbed my waist, pulled me into him and placed a passionate but gentle kiss upon my lips as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Cheering exploded through the church as we kissed.

"I love you Alice Hale" He whispered into my lips.

"I love you too Jasper Hale...Eep." Jasper picked me up in his arms bridal style. duh. He walked down the aisle as the crowd threw red rose petals at us.

We finally reached the limo to take us home and to the Reception Party.

Lets just say many people were drunk.

Renesme caught the bouquet. Edward wasn't so happy though when Jacob caught the garter cuz guess what he had to hold... Bella, from castrating the poor guy. I feel sorry for our little Nessie.

In the end we had a wonderful time but now I'm leaving you all to go on my honeymoon with my man. Don't bother us. We'll be far away from Forks. -wink- I'll be having some fun.

And here goes the next adventure of the Cullen/Hale family. Or as we are called, The Olympic Coven. Hope to see you soon. Buh Bye. I gotta go snag my man.

* * *

**Im Sorry this was sooo sucky!**

**I had major writers block.**

**Im working on another Jalice fic but i wanna write a Bella Edward and rosalie emmett fic too**

**soo I wont be gone long.**

**Bye Bye!**


End file.
